Cleaning Minister Kireizky
Cleaning Minister Kireizky appeared in 2008 TV series called Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Cleaning Minister Kireizky (掃治大臣キレイズキー Sōji Daijin Kireizukī) is one of the Gaiark's ministers, who "cleans" the slate off Braneworlds he visited, destroying the Sound World, the Magic World, and the Prism World before coming to the Human World where he intervened during Engine-Oh G9's fight with Bin Banki. Despite having an early advantage over the Go-Ongers since his grenade prevented the Go-Ongers and Go-On Wings from using the Engines' powers for short periods of time, with the aid of Santa Claus and his special dimensional bag that connected to Christmas World, they tricked Kireizky by making it looked like Sosuke Esumi had went in alone, and by using the GoRoader GT with Speedor's Engine Soul, Kireizky dropped his guard allowing the other Go-Ongers and Go-On Wings to restrain him so Sosuke could destroy the grenade. They then went in an all-out attack using the Mantan Gun, Wing Booster, and Super Highway Buster to destroy the Dustpan, Kunai, and Shotgun, allowing Sosuke to use Kankanbar, followed by the Kankan Mantan Gun to finish him off, only for Kirezky to use his wastebin to survive the attack, and then scatter the team along with Santa into three different areas. Kirezky then began his plan to set bombs to finish his mission in the Human World, but once Sosuke, Renn, and Gunpei get rid of his wastebin, Kireizky swallows the Dokkirium he gathered to undergo Super Industrial Revolution. He overpowered Kyouretsu-O, until Hiroto and Saki returned, forcing Kireizky to use his strongest weapon, the Bazooka. Once Hant and Miu return, they succeed in destroying his Duster Blade and the bomb switch, which ruined his plan. Kireizky was then overpowered by the GoRoader GT and all four Engine Robos, before separating to reassemble into Engine-O G12, and then using the Go-Roader strike to destroy the Bazooka, followed by G12 Grand Prix to scrap Kireizky for good. However, Kireizky's only surviving cleaning tool, the Wastebin ended up at the Hellgaille Palace, still active as Yogoshimacritein emerges from it. He is revived and summoned as a member of the Black Cross Army in the giant battle during the events of Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. He is destroyed by Victory Robo, Goggle Robo, and Sun Vulcan Robo. In 2018, ten years following the fall of the Gaiark, the Go-Ongers encountered Grayzky of the Eleki Clan Zontark. Renn Kousaka initially recognized him as Kireizky, but after reviewing a drawing he had made of the former, found that there were differences. Arsenals Kireizky is infused with a special energy made from the energy of the three destroyed worlds called Dokkirium (ドッキリウム Dokkiriumu) that enlarges him in a process called Super Industrial Revolution (超産業革命 Chō Sangyō Kakumei). Kireizky is armed with Seven Cleaning Tools (オソウジ七つ道具 Osōji Nanatsu Dōgu), which consist of: * the Broom Shotgun (ホウキショットガン Hōki Shottogan) * the Floorcloth Grenade (ゾウキングレネード Zōkin Gurenēdo) that wrung the Anti-Soul Floorcloth (アンチソウルゾーキン Anchi Sōru Zōkin) that can absorb energy attacks from the Engine Souls and temporarily renders them useless when exposed to the Grenade * the Dustpan Shield (チリトリシールド Chiritori Shīrudo), * the Duster Blade (ハタキブレード Hataki Burēdo) * the Cotton Swab Kunai (メンボウクナイ Menbō Kunai) * the Illusionary Wastebin (ムゲンゴミ箱 Mugen Gomibako) that is used to endure a fatal attack or send an opponent to some other place * And the Bucket Bazooka (バケツバズーカ Baketsu Bazūka). His slashing attacks are Dust Trash (ホコリトラッシュ Hokori Torasshu), Tying Sleeves (タスキガケ Tasuki Gake), and Circle Moon Slash (円月斬り Engetsu Giri) with the Duster Blade. See Also * General Kilobyte Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Characters Portrayed by Eiji Takemoto Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2008 Category:Super Sentai Universe